Just Like You
by AAM4
Summary: Piper and Alex has been thrown into Litchfield only to have their love flourish into something so much more. However with the prospect of both girls obtaining freedom, will the outside world force the dynamic duo's utopia to crumble? Stay tuned!


_Just Like You_

**A/N: So, this is all new to me and I really hope I can provide a sense of euphoria from reading my little interpretations of Vauseman. I do intend to continue on with the story so reviews on how to make it better would be greatly appreciated. Stay tuned for more! P.S: This is currently taking place at Litchfield for those who haven't noticed. May do flashbacks later. All credits go to original creator of the series. Mwuah! **

Sun rays tickle the nape of Piper's neck casting a sense of coziness like she has never experienced before. "Hmmmm" she mumbles obviously entranced by the warming of her otherwise frigid frame. As she began to snuggle further into the attenuated piece of fabric dubbed a blanket, the touch of a long but well-manicured nail glides over her backside, causing Piper's muscles to tense.

"Aww look at my little prison wife moaning in her sleep; what, having wet dreams about me Pipes?"

Piper's azure tinted orbs fluttered open only to land on her raven-haired Aphrodite, lying beside her smirking at the effect she has just caused.

"Jeez Alex,what the fuck! Can you stop being cocky for once and let me rest?"

Alex flexed an eyebrow at this, amusement dancing around the corners of her mouth.

"You see, if you were into cock, I doubt you'd wanna sleep. Especially considering that my cock would be pretty fuckin' huge."

This revelation made Piper turn the shade of crimson, as the thought of all the ways Alex would ravish her consumed her. She then adjusted her body to where she was directly facing her lover gushing at the way those emeralds pierced through her soul. "God Alex, your humor never ceases to amaze me" Piper cooed while caressing Alex's cheek. Instinctively, Alex leaned in, brushing her lips against the much smaller ones possessed by her lover. The kiss was deliberately dragged out by the pair as they begin to taste lust underneath the motive for the action itself. Piper then pulled away and snuggled against the warm embrace provided by her girlfriend, pondering how she even had the chance to breathe whenever Alex was around. The tender moment shared between the two was then shot to hell when other inmates began to scatter like mice.

Without warning, Officer Healy, the self-proclaimed lesbian liberator, stormed through the entrance of the dorm causing both girls to go numb.

"Shit Alex you need to get your ass out of my cube before he write us a shot for 'lesbianing' and throw me, I mean us, in the SHU!" Piper practically hissed.

Alex of course, was obedient to her little wasp, the only woman that manage to tame the beast that possesses her and the one who abandoned her, crushing her ability to empathize with anyone besides Helen (heroin). Alex winked at the blonde then rolled out of the bunk, as if she was in the Matrix, in attempt to conceal her presence by crawling the 10ft over to her own cube. The trek ended miserably as she was greeted by black workboots at the entrance of her cube. Gazing upward, Alex found the coffee colored shrub of hair with ease and immediately recognized it as Nicky's, the overseer of all dyke drama.

"Well look what we have here, Vause still in doggy style after getting let off the leash by Mama Pipes? Aww shit this is definitely going down in the dyke diaries!" Nicky sneered.

Before Alex could retort, Healy approached the two, disgust plastered across his worn face. "Healy I can explain—", Vause cautioned as she began to rise from her compromising position in front of Nicky. But before Alex can submit her plea, Healy raised up a particularly crooked index finger. "Don't even try Vause, I have too much to deal with at the moment to be concerned with the likes of _you_" he snarled through gritted teeth. "Now, get your ass out the way!" Alex fidgeted with anger before swallowing her pride apologizing profusely as Healy begins to walk past her.

Nicky who has watched the whole ordeal play out in front of her begin to approach her raven haired best friend in an effort to sooth her from the apparent hate burning within her. Alex glanced at the grizzle haired beast and narrowed her eyes at her an evident warning to keep the fuck away. It didn't take long to interpret the look Alex was offering making Nicky scoff with disapproval. "Yo Pipes, tell Stretch to get her head out of her ass and in yours!"

The statement caused Piper to let out a rather winded sigh as she walked the few feet towards Alex pausing so that she could realize she was there. "Babe it's okay, Healy's gone and quite frankly, I just think he's trying to find a way to get to you." Piper whispered immersing herself fully into Alex's backside. The touch not only caused the fire lit within Alex to ebb, but replaced it with a shudder from eternal bliss.

"I don't like when you get worked up like that, it makes me feel so_ inadequate_" the blonde continued as she began to stroke the crevice of the raven's hip.

This was all that was needed to say to bring Alex back to Earth. She whipped around causing her locks to be splayed across her face in the process. "Piper, you mean to tell me that after all that has just occurred; you still want to tease me!" The blonde threw her head back at this, allowing her curls to dangle towards the floor. "Yes Alex, that's all it takes to get you where I need you to be, whether it's emotionally or physically." Alex unconsciously bit her lip, _God I love her _she thought as Piper began to retreat back into her cube beckoning her girlfriend to join her.


End file.
